


Unbroken links

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [4]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Majesty's finest asset versus the Napoleon of crime. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“You had quite the service record before your ignominious fall from grace, Mr Moran,” Mycroft said, leafing through the open folder on the desk in front of him. He’d studied it all quite thoroughly beforehand, of course, but theatrics were as much a part of his job as fact-finding. “Iraq, Afghanistan, Bosnia, Northern Ireland… you were every inch the career soldier, weren’t you? Tell me, why did you throw it all away over such a trifling little thing?”

“S’pose it would seem trifling, from where you’re sitting,” said Sebastian, slouching in his seat, or attempting to, as much as the handcuffs would allow. Mycroft had taken pains to ensure that the threat posed by this trained killer was minimised. “You don’t look like you’ve ever seen war, though maybe you’ve started a few. I don’t have to justify myself to you. I took my punishment, and you ain’t got no right to keep me here.”

“Oh, I think you know that ‘rights’ are but a hazy concept in a place such as this,” Mycroft said. He didn’t break eye contact for a second, and neither did Moran. “However, I also think you understand that your situation can be easily remedied. You are in possession of sensitive information, information my employer wishes you to divulge. If you do so, you will be free to go. If you do not, well.” He paused again, and glanced around with a small smile. “I’m sure we can make you comfortable.”

The defiant gaze Moran had fixed upon him did not flicker. “You people think you’re so fucking clever,” he spat, his arms straining against the shackles. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with. I could tell you exactly where he is, but it wouldn’t make no difference. If he doesn’t want to be found, he won’t be, and that’s just how it is. Keep me here ‘til kingdom come; I won’t tell you nothing.”

“Your loyalty is almost admirable, Mr Moran,” Mycroft said as he stood to leave. “Perhaps it will be a comfort to you in the solitary months to come. Rest assured, though: we will find him, even if we have to use you as bait.”


	2. Chapter 2

'If you're the best Her Majesty has to offer, I don't know why I bother having a security team,' he said, leaning as far forward in his chair as was possible without making any actual effort. He'd told Seb not to pin people to the floor when he wanted to talk to them, but he just would not get it through his head. Or maybe he just enjoyed being difficult. 'A child with a penknife could have stopped you.'  
'Is that how little you think of Mr Moran?' the man replied. 'Well, he did seem much slower than his reputation would suggest. His files said he was the man to go to, once upon a time, if you wanted someone to meet a nasty end. Losing your touch in your old age, are you?'   
Seb hissed at this, and hit the man's head off the floor. 'You better shut your fuckin' mouth, and just answer the man's questions, alright?'  
'Thank you, Sebastian, but I'll do the talking from now on,' Jim said. He slid like a serpent from his seat, and sprawled on the carpet, the better to whisper in his captive's ear. 'Did they send you to kill me?' he breathed, making sure he got uncomfortably close. 'They've tried that before. But, you see, it's so often the case with governments that the right hand doesn't know what the left is doing. They send you to get me, but at the same time, someone else is sent to make a deal with me. The confusion within your ranks makes my life so much simpler. You all bore me to tears.'  
'They warned me you might have a monologue prepared,' said Bond, squirming under the pressure Seb was placing on his back. It looked like he was struggling to breathe. 'But to answer your question, no, I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to bring you in. They're very keen to speak to you, after what they heard from your associate here. Oh, Mycroft Holmes sends his regards, Moran. Your co-operation was much appreciated.'  
'I ain't never told nobody nothing!' Seb shouted, aiming a punch square into Bond's ribcage. 'You people all think I'm some kind of fuckin' grass! I'll be sending Mycroft Holmes your bollocks in a fuckin' box, and see how he likes his regards then! Four months I spent in that place, and I never said a word to any of them, no matter what they did to me!'  
'Hush, Sebastian,' Jim said, his words intended more to threaten than to calm. He wiped the blood from his prisoner's lips with his fingers. 'I know you're loyal, and so do they. He's just trying to make you angry. But then again,' he said with a smirk, 'considering how beautiful the resultant carnage is when you get angry, I just might let him.' He turned his attention back to Bond. 'Because I'm nothing if not magnanimous, I'm going to give you one chance to leave here with your life. One chance, and then I let my man here tear you limb from limb, and then leave your mangled corpse impaled on the spikes on Downing Street's fence.'  
Bond was lying quite still now, his breath shallow and rasping. 'I'm listening.'  
'Good. Now, you and I both know that there are legions of armed police and secret service out there, just waiting for you to frogmarch me out of here so they can spirit me away to the desert and act like they've finally got me. But then, we both also know that it's impossible to really get me, because I'm everywhere. You can throw me in the deepest, darkest dungeon you have. You can even throw me out of that window. I'll still be there, growing in the institutions you love, like a cancer. The only way you can stop me destroying you is by giving me something else, something that I want to destroy more.' Here he leaned so close, he could practically taste his prisoner's sweat. 'So tell me: will Mycroft Holmes give me Sherlock?' Bond was almost unconscious, but he managed to gasp out one, desperate syllable:  
'Yes.'  
Jim sprang to his feet, and clapped his hands impatiently at Seb. 'Up! Off him, now, that's enough! You've been so helpful today, Mr Bond; I can't thank you enough!' He stood and waited for Bond to haul himself to his feet. 'Take a minute to compose yourself, and then take me down to them. Seb will rough me up a little in the meantime, to make it look convincing, won't you, Seb?' Seb just glared at them, as if he had half a mind to murder them both on the spot and be done with it. 'And if you think of telling them what really went on up here, Mr Bond, well,' Jim said, 'remember who we are, and what we know, and what we can do. We know all your little secrets. We know exactly how to hurt you.'


End file.
